Pikachu's Evening Adventure
by TrimblingNibbles
Summary: A delightfully farcical romp through the world of bestiality and pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu's Evening Adventure:

A Playful Romp Through the World of Bestiality and Pokemon

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu did the thunderbolt with good accuracy and totally destroyed that Donphan. That donphan would be tastingrubber for weeks to come. After the successful battle, pikachu ran back to her master, Ash Ketchup. Ash laughed with happifulness and Pikachu ran up onto hisshoulder to nuzzle his ear affetionately. He laughed some more. Behind him, Misty and Brock clapped appreciatevly at his masterful use of an electric type against a ground type. (a/n: teehee that would never happen in the games so I changed it for the story just like in the anime!!1) They were in the Unkown Dungeon in Cerulean City. Even tho Ash had already dealt with Mewtwo in a specially released movie, he had deciddt o come to Mewtwo's old lair to train a little bit with thes uper-powerful pokemons. Misty laso wanted to visit her old gym and see her sisters (ugh se was so annoyinga lways wanting to do stuff), and Ash wanted to see some old friends like Bill. Brock just wanted to flirt with the ladiez.

Ash used an escape rope to get the hekc out of the cave (Misty and Brock had to walk out by themselves, the stupid cads) and he and Pikachu made their happy way to a pokecenter. They walked in and Nurse Joy was there to gret them.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. We can heal your pokemon back to perfect health! Would you like to heal your pokemon?" A little window appeared next to her head with the options "Yes" and "No". Ash staerd at it.

"You know, after all the times I've been to this place and countless other pokemon centers, you're still asking me if I want to heal my pokemon?! Why the hell else would I come in to one of these godforsaken places?!! And as if that weren't bad enough, YOU ALL LOOK THE SAME AND NO ONE HAS EVER REALIZED THAT!"

Nurse Joy stared at Ash balnkly, and then hit a button underneath the counter. The window next to her canged, and now it displayed the options "Yes", "No", and "Choke a bitch".

"Ahh.. what an improvment" thought Ash and Pikachu to themselvs. "Oh, and yes, I would like to heal my pokemon" added Ash as an aftrethought.

Nurse Joy nervously unlatched Pikachu from Ash's shoulder to put her on the shakey-pokemon-healing-machien. Pikachu bore this with some pateince, enjoying the lullign effect of the gentle rumble under her behind. After an extended buttmasage (Pikachu had really worked hard in the cave today), she was givin back to Ash, who immediately left the Pokemon Center without speking to any of the other people there. He had tlaked to them the first time he visited Cerulean, and he knew that their helpful advice on how to save the game, catch and train Pokemon, or how to btatle the gym leader would be unchanged and still not as helpfl as a free item.

"Well, Pikachu," ash said with Pikachu once again safely prched on his shoulder. "Now we can go visit Bill!" As they left the Pokemon Center, Msity and Brock met up wiht him.

"Like, I wentto go see my sisters but they were, like, all out shopping! So, like, I'm going to visit them later. Like, instead of now." Misty had the most aNnoying voice, thoguht Ash! He wished her sisters had been home. Brock muttered soemthing incoherent about babes and boobs, which Ash ignored. Brock couldn't even open his eyes! What on earth has he been goggling at this whole time?!

Well Ash had some serious things to think about and didn't want Misty and Brock getting in the way so he told them so. It's not like tehy show up and journey with you in the games anyway, so whatever. They probably went to go rut like nidoran since Misty's such a whore and Brock is a horny asshole anyway. So Ash and Pikachu head off to Bill's. Crossing the nuget bridge, Ash paused to lean over and watch the water gently flowing underneath. He glanced over at Pikachu, musing to himself as he watched the sunlight glint gently off of her fur like liquid electricity. He'd been having some thoughts that had really been irking him lately, and though normally he didn't mind thoughts that used the lower of his two heads, thoughts like that about his Pikachu sometimes surfaced in his mind like good turds in the toilet and he didn't know what to do. He was hoping Bill had some insite for him. Little did he know Pikachu had been having some thoughts of her very own, and strangley enough, they were similar to his. But neither of them realized that they felt that way, even though Ash should have caught on when the crazy TM lady gave him a Frustration TM for his Pikachu even though he'd been training her up from a level 5 Veridian wild.

"No, no, that's absurd" thought Ash. That's totally rediculous. I'm no freak like Brock; I don't want to have sex with everytning that moves, especially pokemon! He shook his head. He was at that one age that certain he's reach in their adolescence (even tho he was around 15 now) and he knew that sometimes other he's might have the same problem he was having…He wondered what he was thinking (by he I mean Brock) by wanting to have sex all the time. Maybe it wasn't so bad? But there really wasn't anyone out there for him. Not that he had met yet anyway. He wondered where they might be. They could be on the other side of the world…or right next to him. Frowwning at this thought, he pushed away from the bridge railing and contnued on tot Bill's house. He passed by many trainers that he had already foughten and decided not to talk to them, knowning that it would only be useless, month-old advice that he didn't need. Also, no free items. Up by bill's house was a supposedly great date spot, since it had tow nice pools and all… He shok his head again. He shouldn't be thinking about silly things like romance when he had a Pokemon league challenge to challenge. That's why he was here to visit Bile: maybe the older man could offer his some advice, or free items, or maybe a crazy experiment to soup up his pokemon a little bit for the Pokemon league challenge that he planned to challenge.

Bill glanced up from his work on a crotchless Combusken (a/n dude, that pokemon really looks like a penis and there's no denying it, I'm so serious) furry costume as Ash and Pikachu walked in. He quickly covered the costume, turning bright red and clearing his throwt.

"Ash!! Eh heh.. hey buddy! How's your travels?" Ash gave Bill a big manly hug.

"It's going alright, I guess…"

"You guess? But you're on the road to the pokemon challenge, with your pokemon by your side! I mean, come on, you and Pikachu have been best pals for years, right?" At this, both Ash and Pikachu looked away from each other. Bill, because of his bizarre experiments, had some intuition and observation skills that most people didn't, and picked up on this. Wisely, he didn't say anything. Ash coufhed.

"Um, Bill, I was wondering if I could talk to you.. privately."

"Sure Ash. That works out great, because I have a great new invention that I think Pikachu will like. Hop up on this table, Pikachu." The electric mousse did as she was bidden, and Bill attached some electrodes to her cheeks. "Don't worry, Pikachu, you won't feel a thing!" Pikachu sqeaked her name in agreeance, and Bill and Ash walked outside to the secret cave in the back of Bill's house that supposedly only appears when you catch all 150 of the original pokemon. Even though Ash didn't have all 150, Bill did, thanks to a certain code-hacking carniverous fish, so the two men walked out back to talk. And smoke cigars, because that was what men did.

After a long hiatus (high-ate-us?), TrimblingNibbles is back and better than ever with a new and improved tale in a new fandom! Any of you who take this seriously are fools and will not be taken seriously in return. Reviews are welcome, although flames will be laughed at. Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed this! And no worries… there's more where this came from..!


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu's Evening Adventure:

A Playful Romp Through the World of Bestiality and Pokemon

"So, Ash,what's on your mind?" Bill queereede, already havering a fairly good idea as to what was bothering his younger friend.

"Well…I know how when people get to a certain age they start…feeling differently about certain people because they have different feenigns." Ash blsuhed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I was just wondering….what sort of people or…things…itw as ok to have feenings about…"

Bill coughed. _Bingo_. _Ash wants to bang Pikachu_. "Well, Ash, there are a lot of different things you could have feelings for. For instance, some men like wmoen, like Brock. Some men like other men, like James. Some men like men or woemn, but dressed up as other things." Bill coughed discreetly. "Some people like everyone and are slutty, like Misty."

"But is that ok?" Ash asked.

" '_Okay'?!_" Bill echoed, "it's more than ok! It's fantastic, and perfectly, well, I guess I wouldn't go so far as to say normal, but jesus, if you want to screw your pokemon, more power to ya, kid!"

"…" Ash fell silent and turned the color of a freshly cooked Krabby.

"Oh, come on, Ash, it's not like it hasn't been really obvious the whole time." Bill chuckled to himself.

"Look who's talking, ya furry!"

"And I am a furry, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's just the way I am, just like Combusken happens to look like a huge dick, it's just how the Designers drew it and there's nothing anyone can do." Bill finished his cigar (because that was what men did) and held the door open for Ash. "But I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. Anyhow, in case things fall through, I do have a Pikachu costume I wouldn't mind dragging out of the closet for you!" Ash shuddered and hurried inside. "Um… thanks anyway, Bill. I think I'll be alright."

"Well, you just let me know, Ash." Bill pinched Ash's ass as he walked inside and smirked broadly at the expression on Pikachu's moussey little face.

Ash collected Pikachu from Bill's strange machine and they said their goodbyes. Ahs made a point to not think about Pikachu's weight on his shoulder, or her delicate claws gently digging into his shoulder. She leaned her body against the side of his face, which he steadfastly endured. Theoughts of petting her round belly sensuously came unbidden into his head and he hastily tried to think about something less…interesting, like the time he walked in on his mom and Prof. Oak getting some…extra use out of Mr. Mime. This thought was sufficient, as it produced a shiver strong enough to knock Pikachu from his shoulder, thus avoiding further stimuli.

On the way back to Cerulean, Ash ran into a trainer that he must have missed so long ago. Maybe THIS person would have a free item! Alas, it was not to be.

"My boyfriend is better at pokemon than you are!"

"Uh…" replied Ash, "I really couldn't care less." Nonetheless, he figured he might as well also battle so that he could extract the menial amount of Pokeyen that this Lass had to offer. After all, she probably only had a level 15 Nidoran-Female Sign and maybe a level 16 Jigglypuff.

Halfway through the battle, however, it became clear that things were not going to go the way Ash had assumed. Even though he'd correctly predickted Lass Shannon's pokemon and level, Pikachu wasn't having an easy time of it AT ALL. In fact, she was LOSING! And if you've watched the anime, you'll know that Ash losing a typical trainer battle is about as rare as a Wailord in the wild. (A/N and I'll be damned if I have to level up a Wailmer 10 levels one more time for the love of Al Gore). At any rate, Ash called Pikachu back to him for some mid battle advice in a whiny voice, as usual.

"PIiiiikachuuuu!! Are you ok, buddy??" Ash worriedly asked, concerned. His anguished distress showed uneasily on his face as he apprehensively checked on his pokemon.

"Pika-pii!" Pikachu answered, attempting to keep her squeaking steady so as not to vex the already perplexed Ash.

"I'm gonna take you out of the battle; I don't want you to hurt yourself," Ash disquietedly murmured. In response, however, Pikachu, ever eager to prove herself, ran back, into battle.

That was when things went horribly terribly seriously exceedingly fearfully gravely desperately disturbingly wrong.

Pikachu intended to use Thunbdershock to take care of her opponent (The Snubbul--I mean--Jigglypuff--what Pokemon am I talking about?--remained unconcerned and instead did a little pre-victory dance in its place) Ahs looked apprehensively on with unease as Pikachu's fur crackeld with electricity. ONe of her forepaws twitched uncomfortably, followed by her ear bending awkwardly in the middle (a/n: do Pikachu's ears bend anywhere else other than at the head??) She sneezed 15 times, and was working on the 16th when suddenly her torso exploded. And by exploded I mean lengthened to about the lengthy length of a human torso. This was immediately followed by the rest of her limbs lengthening (and if anyone has seen any anime, ever, they will know that this is indeed lengthy). Ash, Lass and Snubbul--fuck! I mean Jigglypuff--watched in amazement as Pikachu's fuzzy round belly became decidedly more shapely, and her golden highlighter-yellow fur ruffled into smooth, creamy anime-ojousan skin (a/n: it probably smelled/tasted like some combination of sweet red fruit). Ash's nose began to bleed uncontrollably when a pair of perfectly circular and wonderfully over-sized breasts blossomed on the now-nude and now-human Pikachu's chest. The sudden loss of blood made him dizzy, and the last thing he saw before he passed out was his tall, sexy, _human_ Pikachu looking worriedly at him.

The Lass, for once, seemed to have at least some semblance of a brain, and compassionately offered the newly-humanized Pikachu some clothes.

"And, uh… don't.. don't worry about the battle, kay? We'll just… go our separate ways; I think that would be best at this point. I'm not going to ask, I don't want to know, I'm just going to leave. Come on, Jigglybull, let's go."

Breathing a sigh of relief (and getting used to her differently shaped lungs), Pikachu sat down awkwardly next to the passed out Ash and stroked his hair sensuously, waiting for him to wake up and generally thinking lots of inappropriate thoughts about her Master. Maybe now she'd have a chance with him!

Upon waking, Ash found himself looking into deep brown chocolately hazelnuut eyes that swirled like mocha, framed by electric-golden sunshine yellow almost orange hair.

"Oh designers.. it… it wasn't a dream, was it...?" Ash asked, trying desparately not to let all of the blood in his body rush to the lower of his two heads. Unfortunately, the Lass' taste in clothing tended to be rather Misty-like, and even clothed, Pikachu was making this task about as easy as trying to beat the Elite Four with all grass type pokeomonoj at level 15.

Pikachu cleared her throat and took a deep breath, the gentle rising of her CHEST!!!11eleven nearly knocking Ash out again. He fixed his eyes on Pikachu's face, determined not to get distracted.

"Ash…" Pikachu began nervously, feeling very worried and distressed.

"What the hell happened?" Ash cried, sitting up. "Did I lose?! Where did the Lass go? Did she take half my Pokeyen? Where did those clothes come from? Why are you so freaking hot?!" at that, Ash seized his pokephone from his pokepack and frantically dialed pokeBill.

After a few moments, Bill's voice crackled through the receiver.

"Um..yes, hello?"

"BILL! WHAT THE FIREPATH DID YOU DO TO MY PIKACHU?!"

On the other end, Bill held the pokephone away from his pokeear as Ash continued to rant and scream and generally make a big pokefuss. He couldn't help but chuckle to his pokeself. "Well, Ash, we were talking about pokelove, you know, and I thought this might encourage you to take the necessary pokesteps." Bill winked at his lover, who was pouting cutely on the pokebed (looking very adorable in his Bulbasaur pokesuit).

"'NECESSARY STEPS?!'" Ash repeated incredulously. "HOW LONG IS THIS SUPPOSED TO LAST?!"

Bill was having a hard time pokeconcentrating, due to the fact that his pokepartner was now twirling some pokehair around his pokefinger, but he managed to pokemutter something like, "Oh, not long. Just give it some poketime…"

On the other end, Ash could hear someone say, "C'mon, Combusken, let's see if we can't turn up the heat in here." He looked at the pokephone in confusion. "Bill?"

"Right, just a few days…" Bill was muttering before the line went dead.

Hey, faithful pokereaders. As you may have noticed, this is, somehow, the second second pokechapter, and the most recent chapters have gone pokemissing. Well, we realized that our story was going pokenowhere, and lacked pokehumor to boot. Expect definitely one more pokechapter, and most likely a poke-epilogway in the future. Thanks for your pokepatience.

As always, after pokereading, please leave a pokereview.

Six and a toe,

pokeTrimblingNibbles


End file.
